Sé feliz
by Light of Moon 12
Summary: "Cuando tengas miedo, sólo cierra los ojos y escucha los latidos de tu corazón, serán mi voz que te dará aliento para que continúes. Si me lo permites, yo siempre viviré en ti..." Este fic participa en el reto "Noche de Brujas, Zombies y Alimañas" del foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror" ONE SHOT


**_¡Hola a todos! Mi idea original era participar en el reto primeramente con una historia sobre Jake Muller (también publicaré el fic de Jake, no he desistido de él), pero tuve un ataque de inspiración de esos que son imposible de resistir, y comenzando a escribir centrando mi atención en Steve Burnside, éste fue el resultado._**

 ** _Es una historia algo cursi, ya saben que es mi estilo, pero espero y de todas maneras les agrade._**

 ** _Personajes:_**

 ** _-Steve Burnside (Principal)_**

 ** _-Claire Redfield (Secundario)_**

 ** _-Leon S. Kennedy (Secundario)_**

* * *

 ** _DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: RESIDENT EVIL PERTENECE A CAPCOM, SÓLO LAS IDEAS Y TRAMA DE ESTA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN._**

* * *

 _"_ _Desde mi cielo os arroparé en la noche,_

 _y os acunaré los sueños_

 _y espantaré todos los miedos._

 _Desde mi cielo os esperaré este invierno,_

 _no estoy solo pues me cuida la libertad y la esperanza._

 _Yo nunca os olvidaré…"_

 _—_ _Desde mi cielo, Mägo de Oz._

ONE SHOT: SÉ FELIZ.

Era una noche fría y despejada de noviembre. No había estrellas ni nubes, sólo la luna adornando el cielo. La ventana estaba abierta y el viento helado se colaba a través de las cortinas blancas hasta que se estrellaba contra su piel gélida, enviándole escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. No podía dormir, un hecho que ya no era novedad desde hace meses, como si el insomnio ya fuera parte de su vida o su organismo hubiese olvidado que necesitaba dormir. Tal vez ambas cosas.

Se levantó de la cama y echó un vistazo al reloj de la mesita de noche que marcaba las 3:15 de la madrugada. Miró su rostro en el espejo del tocador y observó que cada vez se veía más cansada, con ojeras marcadas y piel cetrina. Sin duda los desvelos ya estaban haciendo estragos. Siguió caminando por la habitación hasta llegar a la ventana para cerrarla en un vano intento de darle un poco de calidez a la alcoba.

En cuanto se acercó para cerrarla se detuvo un momento para fijarse al exterior donde miró las escasas luces de la ciudad que iluminaban las calles solitarias. Alzó la vista para mirar al cielo y detectó a la luna totalmente sola en medio del manto oscuro. Sin poder evitarlo, soltó una lágrima que resbaló suave por su mejilla al comprender que su vida y la luna de esa noche eran exactamente lo mismo. Al igual que el astro plateado, ella estaba sola en un mundo totalmente sombrío, luchando por una causa perdida, como si la soledad fuera un rudo agresor y el tiempo su aliado, donde cada segundo dolía como una herida sangrante.

— ¿Estás triste otra vez? — Preguntó él con cierta culpabilidad.

— No sé como esperas que me sienta. — Respondió con indiferencia, sin dejar de mirar a la ventana y limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

— Siempre has sido fuerte, Claire. ¿Por qué dejas de serlo ahora? —

— Ya no tengo motivos para ser fuerte. —

Entonces, él se acercó a Claire para abrazarla cariñosamente por la cintura a la vez que acariciaba la cabellera pelirroja mientras contemplaba el cielo junto con ella.

— Cuando te conocí me atrajo tu altivez, tu orgullo al caminar, tu actitud obstinada… Pero sobre todo, me enamoró tu ternura, tu inseguridad al mirar al suelo cuando estabas nerviosa, la manía de juguetear con tu cabello pelirrojo y colocarlo continuamente detrás de la oreja, tus bellos ojos azules que siempre delatan tus verdaderos sentimientos, esos que a veces te esfuerzas en ocultar…— Murmuró él con voz suave, como si fuese el arrullo a un bebé.

Claire sintió un nudo en la garganta al escuchar esas palabras de su voz sincera a la vez que trataba de contener con todas sus fuerzas el llanto que luchaba por salir. Tomó unos segundos para calmarse y dando un profundo suspiro contestó:

—Yo amé todo de ti. Me gustaba tu seguridad al hablar, tu actitud sociable, tu carisma, esa percepción tan tuya que siempre creí que era una especie de sexto sentido…—

Él soltó una risita baja al escucharla hablar acerca de sus creencias sobre un sexto sentido, pero ella ignorándolo, continuó hablando:

— Valiente, extrovertido, inteligente… Incluso me gustaba tu excesiva protección hacía mí, porque me hacías sentir lo mucho que te importaba. Fue así como te convertiste en mi héroe. —

Entonces, él se quedó mudo con la vista fija en el cielo, que era su típica reacción cuando no sabía que responder.

Después de varios minutos de silencio y vacilación, optó por hablar y continuar con su charla.

— ¿Nunca vas a perdonarme? — Preguntó con remordimiento.

— Nunca, Steve. —

Steve se estremeció ante la frialdad de la respuesta de Claire y después de meditar unos segundos en sus palabras, contestó:

— Estoy consciente que te hice daño. De eso ni tú, ni el destino, ni Dios son culpables. Todo esto fue culpa mía, fue una imprudencia de mi parte que acabó mal y que ahora pago muy caro las consecuencias. Pero lo peor de todo, es que no sólo debo afrontarlas por mí mismo, sino que sin quererlo, te arrastro conmigo en todo esto. Si pudiera revertir las cosas… —

— Ya no se puede hacer nada. — Interrumpió Claire con pesar.

— Volverás a enamorarte. — Dijo Steve abrazando a Claire y recargando la cara sobre su cabeza.

— ¡Eso nunca! — Gritó Claire alterada y zafándose de su abrazo — ¡Nunca más volveré a amar a nadie! ¡¿Entiendes?! —

— ¡No puedes vivir de recuerdos! — Le recriminó Steve con desesperación en sus ojos.

— ¡Yo no puedo vivir sin ti! — Exclamó Claire con voz ahogada y dejándose caer arrodillada sobre el suelo con las lágrimas gruesas cayendo a borbotones de sus ojos.

Enternecido por su pena, Steve se agachó con Claire en el suelo y la acunó en sus brazos para tranquilizarla.

— No puedo vivir sin ti, no tienes idea de lo que es haber perdido todo y tener que continuar sin nada. Desde que te fuiste mis ojos ya no miran, sólo saben llorar. Mi mente sólo se dedica a recordarte y el dolor es mi pan de cada día. Contigo se fue todo, mi esperanza, mis ilusiones, mis logros, mi alegría, mi amor… Y ni siquiera pude decir adiós…— Habló Claire entre sollozos.

Steve escuchó con atención y sin dejar de mirarla, respondió:

— Nunca me gustaron las despedidas largas. —

Después de esa respuesta, ambos se quedaron en silencio, donde el único ruido eran los sollozos entrecortados de Claire. Cuando la pelirroja estuvo un poco más calmada, Steve volvió a hablar:

— Me duele verte así. Me duele saber que por mi causa estoy haciendo infeliz a la persona que más amo. Yo no hubiera querido irme, ya que me faltó mucho tiempo para poder demostrarte lo mucho que te amo y cuanto significas para mí. Son cosas que no pude decirte en vida, y que lamento haber tardado tanto en confesarte mis sentimientos… — Declaró Steve pausando por un momento su discurso para abrazarse más a Claire.

— Yo pude haber hecho más por ti. — Dijo Claire en un susurro.

— No tengo nada que reprocharte, mi amor. — Contestó Steve con ternura dándole un beso en la frente a la pelirroja. — Claire, ya no quiero verte sufrir más. Es por ello que quiero pedirte un favor, en nombre del amor que me tienes. —

Claire lo miró sin comprender nada y Steve clavó sus ojos con dulzura en la mirada triste de Claire.

— Es momento de que sigas adelante, Claire. Es tu turno de continuar este viaje por ti y por mí. Yo demoré mucho tiempo en comprender lo corta que es la vida y que el tiempo no espera. Eres una chica joven, muy hermosa, inteligente, tienes un hermano que te ama con todo el corazón y que lleva semanas angustiado porque no sabe qué hacer para darte consuelo. Tienes tanto porque vivir, Claire. Mi tiempo se terminó, pero tú aún no llegas a la meta. Aún te falta conocer la mejor parte de tu vida, tendrás mucho éxito profesional, conocerás nuevos amigos y entre ellos estará un buen hombre que será tu compañero el resto de tu vida. Te amará, te protegerá, y te besará todos los días por las mañanas dándote el amor que yo no pude darte. Te casarás y serás madre como siempre quisiste, teniendo hijos hermosos que serán el motivo de tus sonrisas durante todos los días… — Explicó Steve tomando tiernamente la cara de Claire entre sus manos. — Vas a ser feliz Claire y nunca más volverás llorar. — Finalizó Steve mirando esta vez hacia el cielo.

— No sé cómo lograrlo sin ti. Siempre voy a necesitarte. — Respondió Claire con dolor.

— Yo siempre voy a estar contigo. — Contestó Steve con una sonrisa. — Cuando me necesites, yo estaré allí. —

— ¿Cómo? — Preguntó Claire con desánimo.

— Cuando sientas el Sol calentar tu piel, será un abrazo mío. Cuando la brisa fresca de la mañana moje tu cara, será un beso que te mando desde lo alto. Cuando mires destellar con fuerza la primera estrella de la noche, seré yo que estaré vigilando tus sueños. Cuando tengas miedo, sólo cierra los ojos y escucha los latidos de tu corazón, serán mi voz que te dará aliento para que continúes. Si me lo permites, yo siempre viviré en ti, Claire. Estaré contigo en todas partes y en todo momento, siendo tu fuerza que te sostendrá cuando sientas flaquear. Para siempre, Claire. Para siempre…—

Claire se conmovió por las palabras de Steve y se aferró a su cuello abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas y él correspondió amorosamente a su abrazo, como si deseara preservar ese momento por la eternidad.

Después de abrazarse durante un buen rato, la noche comenzó a desvanecerse y el lucero de la mañana empezó a iluminar lentamente el cielo. Con cuidado, Steve levantó a Claire en brazos que estaba a punto de quedarse dormida y la condujo directamente hacia su cama, arropándola entre las sábanas blancas para que pudiera dormir tranquilamente.

Al dejar de sentir el cuerpo de Steve lejos del suyo, Claire despertó bruscamente, mirándolo de pie junto a su cama.

— Duerme, cielo. — Susurró Steve pasando una mano por el cabello de Claire.

— No quiero que te vayas, Steve. — Pidió Claire con cansancio en la voz.

— Sabes que no puedo quedarme, cariño. — Negó Steve con suavidad. — No olvides que tenemos un trato, vas a continuar con tu camino, por ti y por mí. ¿De acuerdo? —

Claire miró con desánimo a Steve, pero finalmente asintió moviendo la cabeza.

— Buena, chica. — Felicitó Steve dedicándole una cálida sonrisa a la pelirroja. — Debo irme. —

Y despidiéndose, Steve se agachó un poco hacia el rostro de Claire, y le dio un beso profundo en los labios, rosándolos con suavidad, a lo que ella respondió con devoción, devolviéndole el mismo amor que Steve le estaba entregando.

Steve finalizó el beso con una sonrisa, cuando Claire le correspondió también curvando sus labios en una expresión cálida, sintiendo que habían pasado milenios desde la última vez que gesticulaba en sus labios la alegría.

— Te ves tan guapa sonriendo. — Comentó Steve con sinceridad.

Claire sólo pudo sonrojarse mientras luchaba contra sus párpados pesados que estaban a punto de vencerla por el sueño y antes de que el cansancio le ganara la partida, Claire dijo unas últimas palabras para Steve.

— Nunca voy a olvidarte, Steve. —

Steve sonrió y tomando su mano para besarla con cariño, respondió:

— Nunca voy a olvidarte, Claire. —

Y guardando para siempre en su mente la imagen de la sonrisa de Steve, Claire cerró los ojos, quedándose finalmente dormida sintiendo como la paz profunda comenzaba a reparar el duelo de su corazón.

* * *

¿Cuánto puede cambiar un árbol tras el paso de los años? ¿El tiempo puede cambiar el color del cielo o puede cambiar de sitio las montañas? No. En la vida hay ciertas cosas que pueden trascender o permanecer inmóviles a pesar del transcurso de los días, como si se hubiesen detenido en el recuerdo… Es una suerte que esto no suceda en los corazones, que por fortuna, utilizan al tiempo como un bálsamo que los cura.

Entre sus manos tomó las margaritas blancas y las colocó con cuidado en el florero que adornaba la fría placa de mármol, dándole un toque especial a la solitaria lápida.

Arrodillándose frente a la tumba, juntó ambas manos, cerró los ojos y realizó una oración en silencio que nadie en el exterior pudo escuchar y después de un breve momento de meditación, despegó suavemente los labios para sonreír levemente y murmurar con voz casi inaudible:

— Gracias… —

Poniéndose de pie, miró hacia el cielo sintiendo los rayos del Sol tocar su piel a la vez que recordaba aquélla promesa de la que ya habían pasado tantos años. Entonces miró hacia su costado y le dedicó una sonrisa radiante a la persona que la acompañaba en ese momento y que cargaba a un recién nacido en los brazos.

— ¿Todo bien? — Preguntó amablemente una voz masculina.

— Contigo siempre estaré bien, Leon. — Respondió Claire con honestidad.

Leon se acercó a ella y le dio un beso rápido en los labios, cuando de repente, el bebé que sostenía en brazos comenzó a quejarse.

— ¡Oh! Veo que Steve ya quiere estar en brazos de su madre. — Dijo Leon cuando notó la inquietud de su hijo.

— Ven aquí, pequeño. — Habló Claire con dulzura tomando al niño en sus brazos.

Claire acunó con ternura a su hijo y a la vez que tarareaba una canción de cuna para que durmiera, pidió en voz baja a su esposo:

— Es mejor que nos vayamos, antes de que Steve comience a inquietarse. —

Leon asintió, y abrazando a Claire por la cintura comenzó a caminar directamente a la salida del cementerio.

Una brisa fresca sacudió suavemente las hojas caídas de los árboles que formaron un leve sonido que sólo Claire pudo escuchar volteando su mirada hacia esa dirección.

Y posando sus ojos en un árbol lejano, pudo detectar la figura celestial de un joven castaño, de facciones hermosas y piel radiante que la miraba orgulloso en la distancia, cruzando ambos brazos sobre su pecho.

Claire sonrió ampliamente al reconocer al chico que la observaba y cerrando sus ojos, escuchó los latidos de su propio corazón, fijando su atención en cada palpitar.

 _"_ _Te amo, Steve."_ Dijo Claire para sí misma en sus pensamientos.

— Te amo, Claire. Bien hecho. — Respondió Steve con una sonrisa orgullosa, sintiéndose dichoso de que el amor de su vida estuviese disfrutando de toda la felicidad que él ya no pudo darle.

* * *

 **A/N: Después de recopilar inspiración de fotografías, canciones (sobre todo de la canción "Desde mi cielo" de Mägo de Oz, que espero haber capturado la esencia), e incluso basándome en experiencias personales, eso fue todo. Debo decir que es una de las historias que más satisfacción me ha dado ya que va dedicada especialmente a todas las personas que desafortunadamente han perdido a un ser querido y que muchas veces nos parece insuperable la pérdida, pero al final del día las cosas terminarán mejorando.**

 **Y bien, con esto concluyo mi primera participación en el reto "Noche de Brujas, Zombies y Alimañas" del foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror". Ojalá y les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer, a los chicos del Grupo de FF: DSTLO por la invitación al reto y en especial a los usuarios _Addie Redfield, Ronald B. Knox, y Frozenheart_ que son quiénes siempre apoyan mis historias e ideas locas en Fanfiction. **

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
